The Fault In Our Powers
by honeybear8342
Summary: Fate is a very strange thing. Some say that we can control it, yet some say that we just can't control it. So what do you mean when you say that two people are 'fated? Maybe I'll never find out, maybe I'll never know. But one thing's for sure. Me and Peter are so-called 'fated'. Then what has fate got to do with our powers? What does it mean by 'The Fault In Our Powers?
1. Prologue

**(Foreword)**

You told me you'll always love me...

You told me you'll always be there for me...

You told me you'll always be by me...

Yet you left me.

_Why?_

Whose fault is it?

Who started it?

Who ended it?

Or, was it..

Just the fault in our powers?

* * *

**(Prologue)**

The tv screen flickered once, before Winddin's voice filled up the whole room.

"Hi Peter."

She smiled that brightening smile, and Peter couldn't help but smile along with her. It was a wonder, for so many days, he had stopped smiling, even stopped _living_, but her smile, just her smile, and he had brightened up at last.

But his smile soon faded.

"I... Really, I don't know how to begin. Maybe this would take a while, to tell you everything. But..."

Peter just stared at the screen. He's willing to wait and listen. Hell, even if Winddin talks for a century, he's also willing to wait and listen. This video... This video is the last fragment of Winddin, the last thing he can cling on to. The last piece of her.

"Well, you may be wondering how this video managed to get to you. I... I've already known that I'm... I'm going to _die_. So, a day before, I filmed this, and mailed it to..you. I guess that if you're watching this, then I'm probably already dead."

The word _die_ stabbed Peter right in the chest. It reminded him that... that all of this was true. That Winddin was... dead.

"Actually, I've know this all along. Even since Harry cornered me that night, and told me about the serum. The serum? Remember that blue colour thing? I guess that that thing was made to kill people, then." Winddin laughed, a laugh filled with no humor.

Tears prickled at the corner of Peter's eyes. It was all _his_ fault, all his fault that Winddin was dead. The serum was designed to kill him, not her! Why did Winddin have to suddenly launch herself between him and Harry, and cause the serum to hit her? It was all his fault. He was supposed to die, not _her_.

"But of course, I guess this doesn't matter now? I mean, all of this have ended, everyone's happy. I guess?"

But it mattered. It mattered to Peter. The fact that Winddin's dead still hit him like a rock. Everyday he woke up, goes to school, and sees that empty seat beside him. That empty seat that reminded him that Winddin was... _gone_.

"I'm sorry. It's actually all my fault."

It is _not_ her fault. It was his. His for not protecting her, his for not taking care of her, and his for allowing her to get hurt. But what done is done. He couldn't turn back time, and change history, no mater how much he wants to.

Winddin played a great part in his life. He had gotten so used to her presence, that she just become a part of him. He had never ever thought of a day without her, a day where he wouldn't hear her yelling, or see her brightening smile. He couldn't imagine, couldn't imagine a day without her.

And now, he just has to deal with the truth. The truth, that Winddin, was... _dead_.

* * *

**Sorry guys! But after looking back at the story, I realize that it kind of sucks. So I decided to rewrite the whole thing. I am so sorry! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked one round my boarding school room, ensuring that everything was packed. No books missing, water bottle in bag, pens and highlighters all in. I beamed, and grinned like a mad woman. I still can't believe it! But YES, it is the truth! Finally, I'm going to study in New York!

I still can't believe I got the scholarship to study in New York. I just submitted the form, went to the interview in a frenzy, and prepared to get rejected. Yet I was accepted one week later! Furthermore, my best friend, Yina, also got the scholarship! Imagine my reaction. I know, I'm crazy.

The bad thing is that I have to start in the middle of a school year. Cause apparently, Singapore and New York's school terms are at different times. So, yep... But nevermind! I still get to study in New York!

Ok, so time to introduce myself. My name is Winddin, "Wind" as in talk as fast as the wind, "Din" as in always make a din. I know, crazy name, right? But it was a nickname my friends gave me. Don't worry, it's not my real name, but yep, everyone calls me that.

So I was born in China, and came to Singapore when I was 7. Then now, I'm in New York. Huh, I really feel like someone who migrates a lot. Ok, forget it, let's continue.

So I wear black glasses, and like to wear clothes like T-Shirt and all. I'm not those kind of girly girls who put on makeup and giggle all day. In fact, I don't put on makeup. The only time I remember putting on makeup was when I had to attend a really 'formal' event, and I was the emcee. And when was the last time I wore a dress, you may ask? Let me see... Well, I can't remember. *Insert :P emoji*

So, as you can tell, I'm crazy, talkative and super hyper. I'm not your usual blond, my hair is black. So don't call me Blondie, or things like that. My hair is Black, B-L-A-C-K, okay?

So back to the present, I'm still in my boarding school room, all prepared and eager to go. I moved in here a week ago, in which I spend the week exploring New York and buying school things.

Ok, I should seriously stop rambling. Ok guys! Time to begin!

Oops, Yina's still in the toilet...

"Oi Yina! Hurry up and get your butt here! We are going to be late! We still need go general office and all!" I yelled at the toilet door. A second later, there as a flush, and Yina walked out.

"Winddin, chill! We have one more hour!" Yina exclaimed, exasperated. Hehe, Yina, get used to my rushing!

And off we go! (Omg, I feel like some kind of narrator for Adventure Time)

* * *

"Chang Qiming and Li Yina, these are your timetables. And there's two copies of the rules and regulations of the school, and reminders on what to follow." The lady addressed me as she handed me and Yina a whole chunk of documents (how the hell did they even manage to write so much?). Woah woah woah lady, slowly does it. We can't hold a dozen files or textbooks at the same time.

"Now, I trust that the two of you should be going to your first periods?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Nope lady, we are so going to the rubbish dump, not to our first periods.

"Hmm... Lets see, your first period is Math Class. The room is right at the end of this corridor. Hope you two would have fun at our school." Hearing that, me and Yina practically sprinted out of the room. Finally.

"Omg, finally. I was going to fall asleep right there and then." I remarked, earning a chuckle from Yina.

"I know right. Me too. But now, lets find our class first." Yina replied, gently shoving me to a corridor.

"This one?" I pointed to a door, on which a sign says "Math". "I think so?" Yina replied, though it was more of a question. "Well then, lets try." I shrugged my shoulder, knocked on the door, and walked in.

A silence suddenly formed as me and Yina walked in. Silence, as in deadly silence. Silence until you could practically hear a pin drop. The guys were studying us, wondering if we were 'up to shape'. Man, I feel like I just went to a brothel. The girls, however, were viewing to see if we were in their clique. I looked at one girl, who was wearing a super-revealing shirt, to another, who had bright pink lipsticks on her lips, and rolled my eyes. Girl, are you trying to seduce guys or something?

"Oh, our new students! Welcome welcome!" A guy in this forties clapped his hands and beamed, then shoved us to the front of the class. Man, he had more energy than the rest of the class combined together.

"So students, these are the new students who would be joining us. I hope that you could treat them kindly, and make them feel welcomed. Now, girls, my name is Professor Ferve. How about you two give a self-introduction?"

Awkward silence...

I felt a nudge, and someone shoved me in front of the teacher. Turning, I saw that it was Yina. I gave her a death glare. Yina, you are so _dead_.

"Umm hi everyone! So... My name is Qiming, though many people calls me Winddin. And I like drawing and writing fanfics? If you guys know what fanfics are. Umm... My English is not that good, so do excuse me if I mispronounce anything, cause English is not my first language. Just correct me if I made any mistakes. Thank you!" I awkwardly came up with something, and quickly shoved Yina in front. Haha, karma is awesome, Yina!

"Umm hi everyone! Just like Qiming said, we're both not very good in English, so do excuse us sometimes. And well... My name is Yina, and I like watching writing. I was in Chinese Dance last time, so I like dance too? So... Thanks." Yina said awkwardly, just like me, and looked at the teacher.

He was beaming like crazy.

"So yes! Let me see, Qiming, why don't you go and sit next to Peter over there. As for Yina, Jeremy has an empty seat beside him, why don't you take a sit there?" The two of us nodded, and we proceeded to our arranged seats.

"Hi?" I asked, as Peter moved his bag to allow me to sit down. He just smiled slightly, and I smiled slightly. Awkward... Ok, my school in Singapore was an all-girls school. How the hell do I make conversation with a guy?

Looking to my right, I realized Yina was having much more trouble conversing with her guy. Yina was quite a shy girl, and she's never stared at a guy in the eyes before. Apparently, according to her, she'll just blush if she does that. Man, good luck Yina.

I put my notebook and pencil case onto the table, then turned to Peter. He looked at me expectantly. Shit, how to talk to a guy?

"Umm. Hi. Winddin." I smiled uncertainly, and stuck out my hand for him to shake. I've read a bunch of New York visitor guides before coming to New York. Apparently, we say our names and shake hands to introduce ourselves to guys. Don't give me that look. I've never conversed with a guy for two years already, k?

This time, Peter finally smiled back, and shook my hand. "Peter Parker."

"Ok then, Peter! Mind telling me what the hell are we learning now?" Because honestly, I have no idea what the teacher just said. A bunch of stuff about x and y. Come on x and y, just go and get married, and give us students a break.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And so, as we all know, the formula is (a-b)^2=(a+b)(a-b). Class, do you get it?" Mr Feeve droned on and on. I stared at the board, trying to take in something. I'm falling asleep here.

I look at the clock, yes, five more minutes!

"Qiming, could you kindly tell us the three formulas as a summary to this lesson?" Mr Feeve suddenly asked, looking directly at me. Haha, new student treatment, where the teacher picks the new student to answer a question.

I was half-asleep by this time. Peter nudged me, and I jerked my head up. Shit. Mr Feeve looked at me expectantly. I gulped, oh shit. What the hell did he ask?

"So, Qiming, the answer?" Mr Feeve asked again, this time, a trace of impatience in his voice.

I looked at him. "Er... Er... Er..." I struggled to think of something to say. Come on, today's my first day, I can't screw everything up!

"The three formulas." Peter hissed at my side. Omg, Peter, I love you. You just saved my life.

"AH! The three formulas are a^2b^2=(a+b)(a-b), (a+b)^2=(a^2+2ab+b^2) and (a-b)^2=(a^2-2ab+b^2)." I sighed, letting out the breath I was holding. Luckily I had learned these things in Singapore before, or my funeral would probably have happened tomorrow.

"Thank you, Qiming, please take a seat." I dropped onto my seat, mentally high-fiving myself. Oh yes, I didn't die! I'm still alive! Oh yeah!

"Thanks Peter, I totally love you. You're totally my life savior." I wink, and he gave me a smirk. "Aww... I don't remember having a girlfriend yet."

I snorted. "Haha, so funny."

Just then, the bell rang. Immediately, students started to pack their bags. "Ok, class! Your homework would be to finish worksheet PN1! Dismiss!" I jumped out of my seat. Omg, I just survived my first lesson. Holy.

It was then that I registered that someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I mentally face-palmed. I must stop zoning out.

"Qiming? Qiming? Down to earth. You need to go to your next period." Peter said, waving his hand frantically in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. "OH!" I finally registered what he was saying. Man, am I suffering from blur disease or something? "Call me Winddin. Come on, lets go." I yelled, as I started stuffing notes and books into my bag.

"Winddin? Whats your next period?" Yina suddenly appeared beside me, Jeremy behind her. Jeremy looks quite hot. He had a great muscular build. Judging by his body size and height, he must be from basketball. Wow, Yina, good taste. I smirked at Yina, and wiggled my eyebrows at Jeremy. She blushed like mad, and I smirked even more. Aww, we have lovers here!

I opened my file, and took out my timetable. "How come I can't read what it's saying?" I frowned, looking at the piece of paper.

"Because you're holding it upside down?" Peter suggested, taking my paper from my hands, and holding it right for me. Omg, I'm really blur, huh?

"Oh! Um... Stupid, Biology." I groaned, then stuffed my timetable back into my file. My face, by this time, was red. Yep, I just made a fool of myself in front of a guy I like. Great.

"Yours?"

"Geo." Yina replied, giving a face. Blah, I know she don't like geography.

"Ok then, see you later! Lets just call and meet at some freaking table or something." I said, swinging my bag. Yina nodded, then disappeared with the other students, or, with Jeremy

I saw Peter starting to move off too. "Wait, Peter! What's your next period?" I shrieked, catching the attention of other students. Not a good impression, but who cares? Come on, this is a free world, I can yell all I like.

"Bio." He grinned, and I jumped up. "WOOHOO! Finally, I'll not get lost then! Okay, lets go!" I grabbed his bag, pulling him along. More people started staring at us, and I just smirked at them, giving them my awesome Winddin-Grin.

"Aghhh! Winddin! Calm down!" I grinned even wider, and came to a halt.

"Welcome to the circus, Parker. My name is Mrs. Monkey, and I would be your ambassador for tonight." I said, keeping a straight face. Wow, I'm just such a lame joker, huh?

I saw the ends of Peter's mouth twitch slightly, and he gave me a crooked grin. "Haha, so funny."

"I know, I'm just the funniest person around."

"Or should I say, lamest."

"Blah." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, where's your friends? We could go find them, or..." I trailed off at the last part. I just remembered, he must have his own friends too! And here I am, dragging him off, making him ditch them. Gosh, I'm just such a horrible person.

But instead, Peter started stuttering. "Er... I'm kind of the loner here, in case you haven't noticed." He gave a humorless laugh, and I looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I get it, if you want to go and join others. And... No worries." Peter looked at me, and gave a shrug, trying to brush everything off.

Suddenly, I grinned, and started laughing. Students were seriously staring at us. First, the girl yelled at the boy, dragging him along. Then the girl crack the lamest joke ever, and while the boy explains, she keeps a poker face. All of a sudden, the girl laughs like crazy. Omg, I can go and be an actress already.

"Chill Peter! Omg, you should have seen your face! No worries! I don't freaking care if you are an elephant or a panda or a whatever! And if that's the case, lets go bio togetherrrrrrrrr!" I dragged the last part out, and started sprinting down the corridors, dragging Peter alone.

Ten seconds later...

"Am I walking in the correct way ah, Peter?"

* * *

Finally. Finally, after 2 freaking periods, finally, it's lunch. I slammed my bag onto my table, stuffing books inside. "So, what are we supposed to do now, tour guidy?" I asked, looking at Peter.

"Lunch." He shrugged, then proceeded to go out of the class, followed by me. "Do you need to put your things into the locker first?" Peter asked, turning around.

I was looking at my phone, which I just took out of my bag. I shook my head, mumbling who knows what. Holy shit, 3 missed calls from Yina, she's going to murder me. Probably because she's gonna be stuck with Jeremy for a while.

I look at Peter, "Nope, I don't think so. Do you need to? Lets just go to your locker and find Yina. Or else tonight there's gonna be a murder."

Peter nodded, then started pushing his way into the crowd of students. I followed, occasionally stepping on someone's feet, or someone occasionally stepping on my feet. Oh my god, after one day of school, my whole pair of shoes are going to be black. Gosh.

Next time, I should just bring a part of shoes here, wear it, and by the end of the day, tada! I have a new set of black shoes.

Peter's locker was located at the side of the corridor. And really, Peter is really unfortunate. Apparently, two students are kissing right in front of his locker. God, do New Yorkers kiss like this? Like, seriously, right in view of everyone?

"When I have a boyfriend in future, I'm gonna make sure I'm not doing that." I mumbled to Peter, who snickered. "So, go and get your things?"

Peter shrugged, then tried to pry the two people away. But nope, things didn't work out. I sighed, time to experience the awesome wrath of Winddin. Oh, that rhymed!

I tapped the girl on the shoulder, but she ignored me, continuing kissing her boyfriend. I tapped the guy this time, but he ignored me too. I look at Peter, who gave me a bemused expression, and signed.

I tapped the girl and boy again, but as expected, no reaction. Stupid, do these people have no sense of touch or something? I tapped them again, but they ignored me again. Ok, I'm getting impatient.

"WOULD YOU GUYS MOVE THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE?!" I yelled into their ears. "Seriously, you all can just kiss in a toilet, another corridor, anywhere. But you all had to choose this freaking place? Can't you guys see we need to take our stuff? What do you expect us to be? Superwoman and superman?"

The guy glared at me. "What we do is none of your business. Go away." He dismissed me as though I was a fly, and continued kissing the girl.

Peter took a hold of my shoulder. "Forget it, lets just go." But, letting go is not a Winddin-type of thing.

I stepped onto the girl's foot, making her shriek and break the kiss. "Get the hell away from here. We need to take our things." I growled, glaring at them.

"And why must we do that?" The boy asked, glaring at me fiercely. "Do you know who I am? Why should I listen to you?"

Yes, I totally know who you are. The bug that's going to be squashed by Mrs. Monkey soon. "Do I look like I care who the hell you are? And you should listen to me, cause my friend's locker is here, and technically, this is HIS territory. So freaking get your butt away from this locker."

Suddenly, Yina popped up beside me. The moment she saw me and a guy glaring at each other, she face-palmed. She looked at Peter, who shrugged his shoulders. Yina suddenly disappeared again. Sometimes I wonder if that girl has teleporting skills.

The guy and I continued our glaring contest. I glared at him straight in the eye, refusing to be the first to break eye-contact.

"Bloke, just let it go. She doesn't mean anything." A deep voice suddenly said. The guy and I slowly walked away from each other, never once breaking eye contact. I glared at him one last time, before he stomped off with his girlfriend.

I looked to my right, and saw Jeremy standing there, Yina by his side. I gave him a smile of thanks. But it soon turned into a perverted one as I grinned at Yina. Oh, someone's got a boyfriend.

"Finally! Seriously, Winddin, must you always have shouting matches?" Yina shrieked out, so that I wouldn't embarrass her further.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "What? It's not my fault, k? Who ask that guy to be so... Omg, I don't even know how to describe him."

Peter had awkwardly opened his locker to take out stuff. I went to stand next to him. "By the way, since when did you and Jeremy start dating? First day of school, Yina, and you already have a boyfriend... Awww..." I teased, and Yina's whole face turned red.

"What about you and Peter? Seriously, Winddin, we are just friends. Friends, ok? Now, lets eat." Yina stated, stalking off. I glanced at Peter, making a face, before following Yina.

"Jeremy, want to join us?" I asked, turning back. I saw Jeremy hesitate, before nodding his head. "Ok, I'll join you guys. Give me a moment." With that, he disappeared into the crowd, probably to take his things.

I grinned, before pulling Peter's bag, making him move faster. "Come on, Yina's already in front."

* * *

"Come on guys! Eat eat eat! Come on! I still want to explore the school! Come on, eat eat eat!" I yelled as I jumped around our table. I had finished my food long ago, and was waiting impatiently for the rest to finish their food.

"Winddin, would you shut up for one minute?" Yina asked through a mouthful of food. "And you just finished eating, stop jumping, you may get sick." Yina, always the logical and calm one, stated.

"Okokok! Come on, eat guys! Come on! We only have fifteen more minutes!" I yelled once more, jumping around restlessly.

"Done!" Peter mumbled as he finished his last mouthful. "Woohoo, Peter! Lets go!" I shrieked as I dragged him off his seat. "Guys, meet you all at the garden or something! I want to go there!" I yelled as I ran off, Peter having no choice but to follow me.

We lightly walked to the garden. "So, hobby? Umm... What do you like? And ah... Ok, nevermind, you answer first." I asked, wanting to break the awkwardness.

"Well, I guess photography is my hobby. What about you?" Peter asked, figuring his camera.

I looked up at the sky. "Umm... I guess drawing, writing fanfics, talking? Haha, I know, talking, weird right? But I guess I like being crazy." I beamed at him, and he smiled back. Mental Winddin started awwing.

I wanted to slap myself. Since when did I invent another Winddin in my head?

"EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!" I look at Peter in confusion, before we both joined the crowd, wondering what was happening. Well, no surprisingly, a big bully was the centre of this attention. He had lifted a poor kid up, and was lowering his face into a plate of spaghetti. Yet nobody was doing anything. Everyone was just watching.

"Asshole..." I mumbled under my breath, as both Peter and I pushed to the front.

"Hey Parker, come on, get a picture of this!" The idiot yelled, grinning as he held the boy up higher, letting everyone get a clear view of his sauce-covered face.

"No I'm not taking a picture." Peter replied, clearly not giving in to Mr. Idiot's command. You go, Peter.

"Gordon, don't eat it, don't." Peter continued, moving to stand closer to me for whatever reason. Seriously, I looked at the crowd. 50 freaking kids, and only Peter is saying something. Wow, everyone's just so helpful, brave and kind.

"Take the picture." Mr. Idiot yelled again, ignoring whatever Peter had just said.

"Put him down Flash." Peter yelled back, but failing to make Mr. Idiot (AKA Flash) see sense.

"Take the picture." Mr. Idiot growled. Ok, one more word, and I'm gonna butt in and slap that guy.

"Put him down, EUGENE!" Everyone froze when Peter said this. It was like he had broken some kind of rule, that he can't utter Flash's real name. I, however, was trying not to burst out laughing.

Before I could process what had happened, Flash had dropped Gordon to the ground, heading towards us. Peter seemed to have guess what was going to happen, and pushed me away from him just in time. Huh?

I pushed away the guy who had steadied me, and looked on. Where the hell did Peter go? It was then that I registered the fact that he was on the ground. Mr. Idiot just punched Peter. Oh okay, apparently Mr. Idiot just asked for an early death.

Mental Winddin climbed on top of a rock, and stood tall with her superwoman costume.

"Come on, get up Parker!" Flash yelled. Wow, I really salute Peter. He rose up to the challenge, but was pushed down again. I had to do something. But what? I don't want to just go in and kick the guy's butt. Must think of something more severe.

With a swift kick into Peter's ribs and a splutter of coughs as he rolled on the round that was when I decided to do whatever I wanted to do.

I don't know what got into me. I took out my phone, and without hesitation, took a picture of Flash beating up Peter. Technically, I just zoomed in, and took an unglam shot of him. A shot of him roaring when he was beating Peter. Trust me, it really is unglam.

His face was twisted uglily. His eyes were half-closed, making him look like a real idiot. While his mouth was forming an O shape, with spit flying everywhere. Wow, my phone camera is good.

_Snap_

Flash must have heard that, and he turned around to face me. I whistled casually, and showed him the picture, taunting him.

"Give me your phone, newbie." Flash growled, advancing towards me. I didn't even flinch, just glared right back.

"What if I don't, huh? Flashlight, you really think I'll listen to you? What the freak? You think all the girls fangirl over you and listen to you, is it? Well, I don't, Mr. Idiot." I replied, my voice dangerously low.

"Let me tell a story. Yesterday, I walked around the boarding school and managed to get a lot of people's numbers. And then, I added them on snapchat. So... What do you think will happen if I post the picture on snapchat?" I asked, eyeing him with a bored expression.

"I said, give it to me, or you would regret. And don't you dare" He repeated himself. I could hear anger in his voice. But I couldn't care less.

"Nope." With that, I clicked the arrow, and the picture was posted.

Flash moved closer towards me, and send me a punch in the face. I dropped down on my knees, and somehow dodged the punch. And then I was facing Mr. Idiot's pants. (Don't think sick, guys.) I grinned.

A large howl, and Mr. Idiot was jumping around, clutching his... ahem. You guessed right, people, I just kicked his ahem part.

"Mr. Idiot, kindly apologize to Peter." I mock-saluted the crowd, as I addressed him.

"Why should I?" Flash shrieked, regaining his balance now.

"Because you should." I stated like it was the most obvious thingy in the world.

"I do not let a girl tell me what to do." He yelled, glaring at me. I raised my hand, ready to slap him, when suddenly Yina and Jeremy appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave her, Flash. Just leave." Jeremy growled, looking at Flash, daring him to disobey. Jeremy is more muscular than Flash, and Flash dare not do anything either, cause he would never win the fight anyway.

"Winddin, calm down." Yina whispered, lowering my hand. I shrugged, and winked at Mr. Idiot. Flash took one last took at Jeremy, before leaving with his followers.

Jeremy looked at Peter then at me. "Good job Winddin. Finally, someone stood up to Flash. Look, I better head off now, in case he cause some trouble in the basketball team." I nodded slowly.

"Actually, Peter was the one who stood up to him. Not me." I replied, giving him a smile of thanks. Jeremy nodded back, before moving off.

"Winddin, I'll go with him. In case, you know, something happens." Yina yelled, moving off with Jeremy. I gave her an OK sign, before proceeding to Peter.

I then turned to the group. "Oi people, move and get up of here! The show's over! Mdm Winddin has officially kicked Mr. Idiot's butt. So now, the results are 1-0. The next show would be held next Thursday. Remember to bring popcorn and drinks along!"

"Hey, you ok?" I asked in concern once the group had moved off, not giving Peter a glance. A boy turned back to glare at us, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Peter was struggling to sit up, hence, to save him any more embarrassment, I just sat down next to him. I started picking up all the pieces of his camera, which now lay strewn on the concrete.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter replied, rubbing the dirt off his clothes and running a hand through his messy brown hair.

I snorted loudly. "Fine my foot. You should seriously go to the nurse, man. You could suffer organ damage or something." I mumbled.

"I'll live." Taking in a deep breathe, Peter managed to get back onto his feet, reaching his hand down to lift me up as he said so.

"You shouldn't have taken a picture or stood up to Flash, you could have gotten hurt." He really sounded concerned. Wow, that was cute. Mental Winddin started drooling. Wait, cute? Ok, Winddin, cut it out.

"Awww...that's sweet. But as you can see, I actually hurt him more. I love that kick." I replied, standing up and winking at him.

"You hurt him more?" Peter asked in disbelief. He suddenly took a hold of my hand, and show me my knuckles. To my horror, I saw that there was blood on them. Oops, must have accidentally scraped them when I was dodging his punch.

"Umm... Guess I scraped them?" I said sheepishly, not really knowing what to say.

"You scraped them." Peter gave me a 'seriously' look, and led me to a table.

"Yep, I scraped them." I grinned. Aww come on Peter, cheer up!

"Btw, you know, your jaw looks horrible. It matters more than my hand now. Give me a second." I ran off before Peter could reply. I grinned, grabbed some loose change out of my wallet, and brough a bottle of pepsi from the vending machine.

"I'm back!" I announced, showing him the bottle of pepsi. "Hopefully this can act as an ice pack?" I asked doubtfully, holding it to his jaw.

"Now your hand." Peter replied seriously, ignoring my question. I sighed and hold it out for him to see. "See, nothing? Just some dried blood. Still got my five fingers, so chill."

Peter didn't look convinced. He pulled a crumpled, but clean tissue paper out of his pocket, and start cleaning my hand. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. I swear, my face was blushing like hell.

And so we just remained in that position. Me holding the pepsi to his jaw using my left hand, and him cleaning my right hand. How romantic, huh?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So hi Winddin and Yina!" A blond girl came up to me and Yina, waving her hand. I raised my eyebrow, and waved back.

"My name's Gwen. Just figured out that maybe we can be friends?" She asked, gesturing to both me and Yina. Yina slowly nodded, her earphones still on. I beamed and shook her hand. "Sure, why not?"

"You know, what you and Yina did today was great. Sticking up for Peter. It was stupid, but totally great." Gwen stated, walking alongside us.

I shrugged my shoulders. It was not a big thing actually. Peter was the one who went against Flash first. I looked at Yina, wondering if we should make friends with her. Yina just shrugged, continue listening to her music.

"Umm... Well...if you two don't mind, why don't we hang out this weekend? I could show you around the city?" Gwen offered, looking expectantly at me. "Sure." I replied, beaming back.

"Ok then! I'll text you and all. What's your number?" Gwen asked, and we exchanged phone numbers. Suddenly, a message popped up in her phone, and she groaned. "Listen, my friend just got into a bit of trouble. Well, I guess see you then!" She waved and ran down the corridor.

I stared at her retreating figure, not knowing what to make of it. She seems like the nice kind, but she hangs out with the bad kind. What the hell am I supposed to do? I shrugged. Well, guess I'll just stick to Peter, Yina and Jeremy.

"Winddin, are you still there? Come on, we need to go back to boarding school and pack finish our stuff." Yina said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, then "Oh"ed stupidly. Why the hell am I so slow? Like, seriously, it looks like I have a mental problem.

Yina and I didn't take more than three steps, when I saw one of the teachers behind me running to Yina and I. I signed, seriously, so many people have ran up to us today. When can we go back home?

"Qiming and Yina, I am Professor Garfield. Firstly, welcome to this school." He gave us a big smile, but the two of us returned that smile half-halfheartedly. "So, as you can see, in this school, there are all sorts of groups, teams, and clubs. Examples are the basketball team, the debate team, the cheerleading team. I have kindly helped you two collect these forms to fill up if you wish to join any particular team. I'm sure that you two have talents, so why not give some teams a try? Oh, and it is best if you could hand up the forms as soon as possible."

Professor Garfield finished, pressing the two forms into our hands. With that, he gave a small wave, and walked off. My mouth was opened, and I gape at the forms. Should I join any team? Seems interesting. I was a debater back in Singapore, maybe the debate team?

Yina looked thoughtfully at her form. Seems like she's interested. "Cheerleaders sound like fun..." She looked at me, trailing off. "Maybe we should apply. You should go and join debate team, you talk so much." Yina ended with a smirk, and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Fine fine, lets just go back and fill in those forms, then try our luck." I replied, dragging her to the school gate. I want to go back and sleep, man.

"Hey, Winddin, wait up!" I closed my eyes, groaned and dropped Yina's arm. Who is it this time?

"So... Umm... Where are you guys going?" A familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw Peter standing beside me. Thank god it's him. If it is someone else, I think I'm going to punch something.

"Home, which is boarding school." I replied, "Why?"

"I just figured that your boarding school is practically on the same street as my house. We go home the same way and I like to think we are friends? Why don't we three head back together?" Peter said, acting nonchalant.

I smirked, and Yina gave Peter a devilish grin. "Awww... Peter Parker walking me home. So sweet."

"Well?" Peter asked, completely ignoring what I just said. But I swear there was a light blush on his face.

"Sure, why not?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Ok, lets go then, before someone wants to talk to me and Yina _again_." I emphasized that word, and dragged Peter and Yina's arm, practically running out of the school.

Yina, as usual, listened to music all the way home. Me and Peter chatted about the different teams of the school, and I decided to go for debate. Occasionally, Yina joined our conversation. In the end, she decided to try for cheerleading.

Ten minutes later, we reached the gate of the boarding school. Peter had practically walked me and Yina up to the last step.

"So ummm... See you, Winddin and Yina." He smiled as we opened the gate.

"Ok, then, Peter, see you tomorrow!" I yelled, waving my hand and walking inside with Yina.

* * *

Guess what? Yina got into the cheerleading team, and me into the debate team. So now, both of us have practices now and then, and life was pretty busy for the two of us. What with homework, practices, and all, a week had passed within the blink of an eye.

I went to my locker, took out my books, and headed to my History class. Yina, Jeremy and Peter were probably somewhere, but nevermind, all of us are having History now. Jeremy seemed to have grown closer to Yina these few days. I bet it's because Yina's now a cheerleader, and Jeremy have more chances to talk to her and all.

Jeremy is actually quite a nice guy. He wasn't like the other jocks, who pushed people around, and consider themselves to be 'cool' and 'popular'. When the four of us had lunch together, he said that he didn't really like the other basketball members, and that he actually didn't approve of their ways. Yina, Peter and I had accepted him quickly, so now the four of us were something like a clique.

I casually walked to the History classroom. Poking my head inside, I saw that I was the first to arrive. I smiled, picked a table in the middle of the room, and start waiting for the rest to arrive.

Sure enough, moments later, a couple of 'cool' girls walked in, talking and chatting noisily. Gwen and a few others whom I had gotten friendly with waved to me, and I waved back. Those girls picked a table, and sat down, talking about lipsticks and hot guys.

"Hey, Winddin, wanna join us?" One of the girls, I think her name was Lacy, asked, beckoning to the empty seat beside her.

I shook my head politely. "Nah, it's ok. Plus, there's only one seat left there. And yep... You know..." I finished awkwardly, not knowing how to end my sentence.

Luckily, Peter saved me. A few seconds of awkward silence, he walked in, and raised an eyebrow at me. I raised my eyebrow back, and gave him a smirk. He just smiled, and proceeded to sit next to me.

Lacy frowned, probably not understanding why I wanted to be friends with Peter. I just gave her a small smile. Moments later, Jeremy and Yina walked in. They were talking happily, and for the first time, Yina was not wearing her earphones, just talking to Jeremy. Wow, those two have a thing for each other.

Peter nudged me, and nod his head towards the two lovebirds. I gave him a smirk, and wiggled my eyebrows. "I bet two weeks later." I murmured. He gave me a look. "Three weeks."

"Deal."

Yina and Jeremy popped into the seats around our table, and start laying out their notes and stuff. I kicked Yina under the table. She looked up, and I gave her a lovesick look, then nodded towards Jeremy. She blushed, as in blushed really red.. Ok, now I've confirmed something. Yina really has a thing for Jeremy.

Me and Peter hi-fived under the table, smirking at the same time.


End file.
